sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Garyboldi
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Das gesprenkelte Band: Inhaltsangabe. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 16:52, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) re. Nichts als Worte, keine Taten Ich habe versucht, dir entgegengekommen. Ich habe eingeräumt, dass ich in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht habe. Ich gab zu, dass ich teilweise etwas zu schnell damit war deine Beiträge zu überarbeiten, und zu wenig Zeit darauf verwendete, zu erklären, warum ich es tat. Im Gegenzug will ich nur, dass du überlegst, ob auch du es mir wirklich immer ganz leicht gemacht hast. Anschließend hoffe ich, dass wir an dieser Stelle einen Schlusstrich ziehen, und nochmal bei Null anfangen können. Aber nur damit keine Missverständnisse auftreten: Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir automatisch immer der gleichen Meinung sein müssen. Du bist von deinem Standpunkt ja auch nicht abgewichen. Müsste ich daraus etwa schließen, dass bei dir auch alles "fest in Beton" ist, und du grundsätzlich gegen einen friedenliche Zusammenarbeit seist? Ich hoffe doch nicht. Du sagtest, du wolltest nur deinen Standpunkt darlegen, und das hast du gemacht. Und das hast du gut gemacht, mit vielen überzeugenden Argumenten. Aber andere Leute vertreten einen anderen Standpunkt, und haben diesen genauso überzeugend dargelegt. Es gibt hier keine objektiv richtige Vorgehensweise. Aber am Ende müssen wir uns zwangsläufig auf ein einheitliches System einigen. Und das ist nunmal das, was von der Mehrheit als praktischer angesehen wird. Bei sowas kann es immer vorkommen, dass es am Ende welche gibt, die mit der Entscheidung nicht einverstanden sind. Ich mir auch schon passiert. Aber man muss auch nicht immer einer Meinung sein um zusammenarbeiten zu können. Man muss nur einsehen, dass der andere nicht zwangsläufig falsch liegt, nur weil man selbst es gerne anders gehabt hätte. Ich weis, dass ich mich in der Vergangenheit dir gegenüber teilweise nicht immer so verhalten habe wie ich es jetzt predige, aber ich gelobe Besserung. Tust du das auch? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:31, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, ich weiß nicht, wo ich mich ändern sollte. Ich habe keine Beiträge gelöscht, noch während sie in der Bearbeitung waren. Ich war es auch nicht, der Änderungen umgehend wieder revidiert hat, ob nun durch die normale Rücknahme-Funktion, oder durch direkte Änderung. Ich war es auch nicht, der einen Artikel, kaum, dass man ihn das erste Mal (zwischen) gespeichert hat, sofort in "oberlehererhafter" Weise editiert und "verbessert", ohne abzuwarten, ob der Ersteller nicht selbst das Ergebnis noch einmal üerarbeiten möchte oder sogar noch daran arbeitet. :Ich schlage daher vor, dass Du jede Änderung, egal von wem sie kommt, ab dem Zeitpunkt der letzten Änderung für mindestens 72 Stunden (3 Tage) ersteinmal so stehen lässt und abwartest, ob da nicht ggf. noch was kommt. Denn das kannst Du nicht wissen. Und selbst wenn da nichts mehr kommt, erkennt man erst mit einigem Abstand, worin der Sinn der Änderung besteht. Und ggf. kann man dann auch ersteinmal die jeweilige Diskussions-Seite zu dem jeweiligen Artikel nutzen, so wie ich das getan habe. :Grundsätzlich sollte aber gelten. Jeder Artikel in einem Shrlock Holmes Wiki sollte auch einen SH-relvanten Bezug haben. Mit unter kann ich das gar nicht abschätzen. Ich denke z.B. bei einem bestimmten Begriff, es ist nicht so, Du weißt da aber mehr. Das kannst Du mir aber nur dadurch mitteilen, dass Du diesen Artikel dann auch zeitnah erzeugst bzw. einen bestehenden Artikel (nach 72 h) entsprechend erweiterst. Niemand hier kann in den Kopf des anderen rein gucken. Ich weiß nicht, was Du in den nächsten Tagen noch so vor hast, ich sehe aber, dass immer mehr und mehr Dinge offen bleiben, die aus meiner Sicht keinen relevanten Bezug zu diesem Wiki haben. Und da könnte ich hier unzählige Beispiele bringen. Wenn sie es doch haben, dann musst du es zeigen. Wenn sich jeder nur mit den für ihn interessanten Dingen beschäftigt und nebenher eine Menge Baustellen erzeugt, die er nicht gedenkt zu schließen, kann ein solcher Wiki letztendlich nicht funktionieren. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 14:26, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Aber auch du hast die Dinge gemacht, die du mir vorwirfst. Nachdem der Artikel Sherlock Holmes Magazin in die gleichnamige Kategorie eingefügt wurde, hast du sie z.B. gleich zweimal wieder entfernt. Wie gesagt, wir haben wahrscheinlich beide Fehler gemacht. Womöglich war ich hin und wieder etwas zu schell. Andererseits sollten Zwischenspeicherungen und sofortiges anschließendes korrigieren aber auch nach Möglichkeit vermieden werden. Neben dem Speicherbutton gibt es eine Vorschau-Funktion, mit dem du dir das Ergebnis deiner Änderungen ansehen kannst, während du den Artikel noch bearbeitest. Im Falle der SHM-Einzelartikel hatte du z.B. bereits seit über einer halben Stunde keine Änderungen mehr gemacht, und schienst fertig zu sein, als ich dir darin "rumgefuscht" habe. Sollte ich eine fehlende Kategorie jetzt wirklich drei volle Tage lang stehen lassen, nur weil dir der Fehler eventuell irgendwann selber aufgefallen wäre? Du sagst selbst, niemand weis was in der Zukunft passiert. Vielleicht musst du überraschend ins Krankenhaus, vielleicht hätte ich es nach ein paar Stunden schon wieder vergessen. Wenn dir mein Verhalten Oberlehrerhaft vorkam, dann tut es mir leid. Aber wenn ich Sätze lesen wie "Nein, da hast Du es nicht verstanden", "Auch wenn ihr zu zweit mich überstimmt habt, ihr habt trotzdem nicht recht", "Da wird es dann ganz schnell zur Lachnummer", "So macht man das. Denk(t) mal drüber nach." oder "Auch wenn ihr hier mehrheitlich dieser Meinung seid, um an den Ausgangspunkt der Diskussion zurück zukommen, das Konzept, welches durch die Wiki-Software angeboten wird, ist ein anderes" (alles exakt deine Wortwahl), musst du zugeben, dass auch du in diesem Gebiet einige Erfahrungen zu haben scheinst. Und du hast natürlich vollkommen recht, dass jeder Artikel in diesem Wiki auch eine Holmes-Relevanz haben muss. Jedoch scheinst du eine sehr enge Definition davon zu haben, ab wann diese Relevanz gegeben ist. Du sagtest, wenn du einen Link in einem Artikel siehst, könntest du nicht abschätzen, ob der Begriff relevant sei. Aber betrachte es mal von der anderen Seite: Wenn der Link in einem Artikel über Holmes steht, bedeutet dies, dass auch der Begriff in einer Holmes-Geschichte vorgekommen sein muss. Denn andernfalls könnte ich ihn ja gar nicht verlinken. Ergo ist der Link selbst bereits ein Hinweis auf seine Relevanz. Es stimmt, dass du durch einen roten Link keine weiteren Informationen zu diesem Thema bekommen kannst (z.B. ob der Begriff auch in anderen Geschichten auftaucht). Aber diese Informationen würdest du auch nicht bekommen, wenn ich den Begriff nicht verlinkt hätte. Der einzige Unterschied ist also nur dein persönliches Schönheitsempfinden. Nehmen wir mal ein praktisches Beispiel: Bis vor kurzem gab es einen roten Link zu Charles Augustus Howell, und tatsächlich hat sich jemand gefunden, der einen Artikel dazu erstellt. Aber der Name taucht in mehreren Artikeln auf. Wenn der Begriff nicht bereits verlinkt gewesen wäre, hättest du gewusst, wo du ihn überall nachtragen musst? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:28, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Das ist ein ganz schlechtes Beispiel. Erstens habe ich diesen Artikel erstellt und zweitens hätte der, der ihn das erste Mal verlinkt hat, erstellen müssen. Denn in den meisten Fällen bleiben diese Baustellen dann offen. Und, by the way, das ist genau das Beispiel, ich war noch nicht mal richtig fertig, schon hast Du gleich wieder drum rumgefummelt. Das hat dann den Anschein, als ob Du es eigentlich machen wolltest, nur einen Dummen brauchtest, der Dir erst mal die Fleißarbeit abnimmt, damit Du dich den vermeindlich wirklich wichtigeren Themen widmen kannst. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 15:37, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja, ich gebe zu, in diesem Beispiel hätte ich tatsächlich etwas länger abwarten können. Das war eher mein Fehler. Aber ist dies wirlich alles, was du mir zu meine Text zu sagen hast? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:43, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Ja. Überleg mal. Ich habe mich bisher an die Spielregeln gehalten. Und diese Sache mit den Links habe ich zur Diskussion gestellt, aber nicht eigenmächtig geändert. Auch wenn mich das wurmt und ich das blöd finde. : Kommen wir mal auf das "Heroin" zu sprechen. Ich war gerade dabei einen Artikel zu schreiben. Aber ich hatte gerade mal einen oder zwei Sätze probehalber gespeichert, schon war er wieder weg. Das geht doch gar nicht. Und ganz klar: Wenn Du einen toten Link anlegst und erwartest, dass jemand anderes die Arbeit macht, dann aber mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden bist, dann mach es selbst. Dann verbessere meinetwegen (nach einer angemessen Zeit - 72 Stunden) den Artikel. Aber einfach Löschen geht gar nicht. Das ist eine riesengroße Arroganz. Vielleicht siehst Du das nicht so, aber so kommt es rüber. "Hier dürfen nur Artikel geschrieben werden, die meinem internen Qualitätsanspruch genügen." Das kannst Du auf Deiner Webseite machen, aber nicht in einem frei zugänglichem Wiki. : Ganz ehrlich. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen, also brauch ich auch nicht bei 0 anfangen. Aber, vielleicht beruhigt dich das, ich bin auch nicht nachtragend. Und wenn doch, dann klinke ich mich aus. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 15:57, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Dann war das mit dem Heroin ein bedauerliches Missverständnis. Ich hatte den Eindruck gehabt, du wolltest absichtlich einen "unsinnigen" Artikel anlegen, weil du sauer warst, dass dein Vorschlag nicht angenommen wurde. Wenn du eine neue Version erstellen willst, dann wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Aber diesmal dann am besten so, dass er gleich von Anfang an einen echten Inhalt hat. Wie gesagt, Probespeicherungen sind immer etwas problematisch, da ist die Vorschaufunktion besser geeignet. Oder wenn du meinst dass es länger dauern könnte, und du willst das keine Daten verloren gehen, dann schreib ihn in Word vor (mache ich mit diesem Text im Augenblick übrigens auch). Aber ich bin froh, dass wir diesen Punkt klären konnten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:11, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: Wenn es wirklich mal nötig ist, über einen längeren Zeitraum an einem Artikel zu arbeiten, und du nicht willst das in der Zwischenzeit Änderungen vorgenommen werden, gibt es auch die Vorlage:Inuse, mit der du andere Benutzer darauf hinweisen kannst. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:55, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) O.K. Ich bin von Hause aus jemand der alle 2 Minuten auf speichern drückt. Zumal ich diese Dinge immer während irgendwelcher Terlefonkonferenzen etc. mache ;-)Captain Basil (Diskussion) 19:15, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo, darf ich mich da nochmal mit reinhängen. Ich denke, ich habe schon ganz klar gemacht, dass ich die verlinkungen für notwendig und hilfreich erachte, auch wenn nicht gleich artikel dazu entstehen. Bei einem so umfangreichen thema, an dem wir hier alle mit (meistens) großer freude arbeiten, geht es doch gar nicht anders. Tribbles argumentation kann ich da nur zustimmen, allein schon wegen des findens bestimmter begriffe, die alle nachträglich verlinkt werden müssten ... Ich gebe Basil aber auch recht, dass man stetig dafür sorgen sollte, dass rote links nach und nach verschwinden. Ich versuche das seit längerem mit der Jeremy-Brett-Serie (auch wenn mir die späten folgen gar nicht mehr so gut gefallen), sitze immer mal wieder an Kanon-geschichten und würde auch gern Sherlock weiter beackern. Da bleibt nicht viel zeit für das SHM oder England ... Da wir das alle nicht hauptberuflich machen, dauert das ebend. Deswegen nicht auf dem aktuellen stand zu bleiben und neue artikel zu neuen publikationen (und damit mit neuen roten verlinkungen) zu vernachlässigen, fände ich mehr als schade. Wir sind auf einem guten weg, die (deutschsprachige) Infoquelle für alles rund um Holmes zu werden und da bedarf es auch der aktuellen publikationen ... und vielleicht setz ich mich demnächst ja mal an die restlichen SHM-ausgaben :-) --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 08:04, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Jefferson, auch wenn ich Deine/Eure Ansicht nicht in diesem Umfang teile und eigentlich noch immer der Ansicht bin, dass sie falsch ist, habe ich das doch akzeptiert. Also wo ist das Problem ? :Ich möchte aber an dieser Stelle noch 2 Dinge anführen. Das erste ist, dass ihr beide das aus Eurer Brille seht, da ihr doch recht umfangreich mit dem Thema behaftet seid. Aber, was ist, wenn ich einige Artikel schreibe, darin viele tote Links anlege und dann für mich entscheide, dass ich nun im Sommer doch lieber wieder im Garten sitzen möchte, statt an meinem PC. Dann fragt ihr Euch bei vielleicht so einigen Links, warum hat er das verlinkt, welche SH relevanten Informationen wollte er da hinterlegen ? Da Euch vielleicht keine einfallen und ihr nicht in meinen Kopf gucken könnt und ich mich vielleicht nie wieder einlogge, weil ich dann doch das Interesse verloren hab, bleibt dieser Link auf ewige Zeit rot/tot. Was spräche also dagegen, dass, wenn ich also relevante zusätzliche Informationen zu dem jeweiligen Begriff sehe, diese dann auch in einem Artikel ablege und es genau dann verlinke. Genaus darauf will ich hinaus. :Ein konkretes Beispiel aus umgekehrter Sicht ist der tote Link Silverstar bzw. Pferd, eben auf dieses Pferd aus der gleichnamigen Geschichte. Ich wüsste nicht, was man zu dem Pferd Silverstar noch großartiges schreiben könnte, was nicht schon in den übergeodneten Artikeln enthalten ist. Es ist ein Rennpferd, hat diesen Namen und vier Beine. Aus meiner Sicht gibt es nichts, was einen eigenen Artikel rechtfertigt. Also würde ich diesen Link entfernen, sofern ich die entsprechenden Artikel anfasse. Möglicherweise hat sich aber die Person, die den ursprünglichen Link gesetzt hat, etwas dabei gedacht. Doch solange er dieses Wissen nicht mit den anderen teilt, weil er diesen Artikel einfach nicht schreibt und mglw. schon seit langem versgessen hat, warum dieser Artikel geschrieben werden sollte, werden wir es nie erfahren. Deshalb meine Ansicht: Links ja, aber zu existierenden oder zeitnah zu schreibenden Artikeln. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich sage, in manchen Artikeln wird verlinkt, um des verlinken willens, ohne für mich erkennbaren Sinn und Verstand. So mein Eindruck. Mir erschließt sich eben auch nicht, was an einem Allerweltsbegriff wie "DVD" so (SH-) relevant für diesen Wiki ist, dass man es verlinken muss. Aber, wie gesagt, vielleicht gibt es da etwas, was sich mir noch nicht erschlossen hat. In jedem Fall, würde ich in einem Artikel diesen Begriff benutzen, würde ich das nicht verlinken. Und damit hätten wir dann eh unterschiedliche Zustände bzgl. dieses Begriffs innerhalb dieser Quelle. Aber wie gesagt, wenn du das bzgl. der DVD anders siehst, dann verschwende Deine Zeit nicht, indem Du diesen Diskussionsbeitrag beantwortest, sondern schreibe den Artikel und teile damit allen anderen mit, warum dieser Wiki diesen Artikel braucht. Das ist das, worauf ich hinaus will. :Und wenn jemand nachträglich einen Artikel schreibt, gerade bei Begrifflichkeiten, dann muss dieser Artikel nicht zwangsläufig zu allen bereits existierenden Verlinkungen inhaltlich passen. Dieses kann ich als Verlinkender aber nur feststellen, wenn der Artikel bereits existiert. Ggf. kann ich diesen Artikel dann noch mit zusätzlichen Informationen anreichern. :Deshalb nach wie vor meine Grundansicht: Wer als erster verlinkt, steht in der Pflicht, diesen Artikel auch zu schreiben. Und wenn nur ganz rudimentär. :Ich selbst werde mich an diese Regel halten. Ich werde nichts verlinken, was nicht bereits existiert bzw. ich werde den dafür notwendigen Artikel gleich oder zeitnah (innerhalb von 72 h) erzeugen. Und ich bleibe bei meiner Auffassung: das sollte für jeden gelten, alles andere hat für mich so einen Touch von Arroganz: a) Ich habe mir zwar etwas dabei gedacht, möchte das Wissen aber nicht teilen, b) Ich lasse die lästigen Detailarbeiten für das gemeine Fussvolk übrig, da ich mich selbst zu höherem berufen fühle. :Captain Basil (Diskussion) 11:15, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich denke ich, dass zum Thema rote Links bereits alle Argumente ausgetauscht wurden. Trotzdem möchte ich dir noch schnell auf ein paar deiner Punkte antworten Um nochmal beim ursprünglichen Beispiel zu bleiben: Wenn du in einer Folgenbeschreibung den Satz liest "sie ist heoinabhängig". Der Begriff hat noch keinen eigenen Artikel, trotzdem weist du wo die Relevanz liegt und was sich der Ersteller dabei gedacht hat. Denn du hast ja gerade gelesen, dass in der Geschichte eine Heroinabhängige vorkommt. Du kannst übrigens auch schon vor dem anlegen nachsehen, wo der Begriff verlinkt wurde. Dazu musst du den Link einfach nur öffnen, und unten unter dem Punkt "Werkzeugkasten" auf "Links auf diese Seite" klicken. alternativ funktioniert auch Spezial:Linkliste (Zugegeben, beide wurden für Neulinge von Wikia etwas versteckt). Zum Beispiel Silverblaze: Dieses Argument könnte ich jetzt auf jede Person anwenden. Das Pferd steht ja nicht nur die ganze Zeit dumm in der Gegend rum. In einem Artikel dazu wird natürlich beschrieben, was es in der Geschichte macht. Sicherlich mag dies zum Teil bereits in der Inhaltsangabe mit erfasst sein, aber der eigene Artikel sollte dies ausführlicher. Wenn du in deinen Texten keine Links zu nicht existierenden Artikel anlegen willst, ist das dein gutes Recht (das angedeutete entfernen von bereits bestehenden Links wäre jedoch Vandalismus, und ich möchte dich bitten dies zu unterlassen), jedoch musst du dann auch damit rechnen, dass der Link immer noch fehlen wird, wenn der Artikel tatsächlich irgendwann mal geschrieben wird. Denn wie du immer so schön sagst: Wenn du es nicht selbst machst, wer dann? Jeden roten Link auch zeitnah selber anzulegen wäre natürlich der Idealfall. Die Erfahrung zeigt aber, dass für jeden Gewünschten Artikel den du schreibst mindesten drei neue dazukommen. Da kann sich dieses Vorhaben ganz schnell zur Lebensaufgabe entwickeln. Selbst wenn man es nur ganz rudimentär macht, kann dies Nachteile bringen. Denn wenn ich in ein Wiki komme, in dem über die Hälfte der Artikel nur aus Stubs mit 2-3 Sätzen besteht, würde mich dies unter Umständen ebenso abschrecken. Hier gilt dann Qualität vor Quantität. Und dann gibt es natürlich auch Fälle, wo ich die Artikel gar nicht selber erstellen könnte. Wenn ich einen Artikel über einen Film anlege, denn ich selbst nicht gesehen habe, kann ich selbstverständlich auch nichts über die Figuren darin schreiben. Trotzdem verlinke ich sie, weil jemand anderes den Film womöglich kennt. Und bei den Schauspielern weis ich, dass Jeff sich dort viel besser auskennt als ich. Ich betrachte es nicht als Arroganz, wenn ich ihm diese Aufgabe überlasse, da ich selbst mich in das Thema erst mühsam einarbeiten müsste. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:49, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Beispiel Silverblaze. Da gibt es auch einen Film, in dem das Pferd in anderem Zusammenhang auftaucht ... Wenn es da einen Film gibt, dann weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß, was Du dann eben durch den entsprechenden Artikel mitteilen solltest. Zu davor. Wenn ich einen Prozess beschreibe, dann beschreibe ich den Idealfall. Ausnahmen habe ich dennoch. Aber, wenn bereits der Ausnahmefall die Regel ist ... Das funktioniert in der Realität nicht. Und letztendlich. Jeder in diesem Wiki enthaltene Artikel sollte eine zu diesem Wiki enthaltene, relevante, zusätzliche Information enthalten. Wie gesagt, wenn ich bereits bestehendem nichts hinzuzufügen habe, brauche ich keinen Artikel und somit keinen Link. ggf. macht es ein link zu einer Externen Quelle. Why not ? Eben damit man nicht vom Hundersten ins Tausendste kommt. ;-) Captain Basil (Diskussion) 13:56, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) re. Titania Dass bei den Kanon-Fällen der Titelzusatz fehlt bestreitet ja keiner, und du hast völlig recht, dass dies im Artikel erwähnt werden sollte. Trotzdem ist es aber weiterhin die selbe Reihe, wie man an der fortlaufenden Nummerierung erkennen kann. Die Liste aufzuteilen würde spätestens dann Probleme bereiten, wenn die nächste Pastiche dazwischen kommt. Ob oder wann diese Pastiche kommen werden kann man sicherlich langsam anzweifeln (ich persönlich gehe davon aus, dass zumindest die drei Folgen, für die bereits fertige Cover existieren, auch noch erscheinen werden). Aber Fakt ist, wie du selber sagst, wir wissen es beide nicht. Und solange müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass das stimmt, was das Label zuletzt verkündet hat. Sich verändernde Titel sind auch keineswegs ein Einzelfall. Viele Radiohörspiele hatten nie einen übergeordneten Bezeichnung, aber auch Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-94) änderte im Original alle paar Jahre ihren Namen. PS. Kannst du mir einen Link schicken, wo man Die fünf Orangenkerne bereits kaufen kann? Ich habe gerade ein paar Onlineshops überprüft, und ich konnte nur Vorbestellungen für den 12. März finden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:27, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Antwort: Ich habe die Liste geteilt, weil sich der Name geändert hatte. Dass dann wieder so zurück zu drehen, ohne dass eine Information dazu erfolgt, ... - naja, dazu sage ich nichts. Das ist einfach unterste Schublade mal wieder. Du hast nach wie vor Probleme anderer Leute Meinungen und auch Fakten zu akzeptieren, solange sie nicht Deiner Meinung entsprechen. Aber das hatten wir ja schon. Du musst eben alles unter Kontrolle haben. Der Hintergrund der Änderung der Serie ist einfach, dass die Produktionen von Mark Gruppe eigentlich sehr hochwertig sind, die Stories aber eher schwach bis sehr schwach waren. Da für den Kauf existierender Stories jedoch kein Geld vorhanden ist (so wie bespielsweise bei den Chronicles), hat man sich auf die Neuproduktion der alten (kostenlosen) Fälle verlegt, die eben auch erfolgreicher laufen. Wie gesagt, die Produktion war schon immer gut, der Schwachpunkt war die Story. Ich bleibe dabei - die Serie läuft unter dem Namen "Sherlock Holmes" weiter, ob Du das nun akzeptierst oder nicht. Was nun die 5 Orangenkerne angeht, bestelle sie z.B. bei Amazon und du wirst sie erhalten. Bei mir im Mediamarkt gibts die auch schon. Das Kriterium ist immer, dass der fertige Master spätestens (!!!) 6 Wochen vor dem Release-Date beim Presswerk sein muss. Manchmal sind sie das etwas früher, manchmal etwas später (wegen irgendwelcher Korrekturen). Das Release-Date wird dann aber nicht mehr geändert. Ich weiß das von meinem Sohn. Allerdings kommen die durch ihn produzierten CD's meist etwas später. ;-) Ähnlich ist das bei Büchern (Druck). So lag der erste Fall von Neil Carey (London Undercover - Don Winslow) auch schon Ende Januar bei den Händlern auf dem Tisch (und konnte bestellt werden), obwohl das Release-Date der 8. 2. war. Aber ich weiß schon, Du glaubst ja nur, was Du selbst siehst. Mach was Du willst, ich muss Dir nichts beweisen. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 13:16, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC)